


I have to tell her...

by runningoncoffee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Coming Out, Gen, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied Pansmione, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningoncoffee/pseuds/runningoncoffee
Summary: Harry decides to come out to Hermione. It doesn't go as expected.





	I have to tell her...

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, but hopefully, I'll have some longer fics up soon. For now, though, enjoy!

“Hermione, can I talk to you?” Harry said, his voice quivering a little.

If Hermione noticed it, or his shaking hands clamped around a travel mug of coffee, she didn't mention it. Harry supposed, over the last year, she’d gotten used to his unpredictability.

She stood up from her chair gracefully, swept the transfiguration essay she’d been working on into her bag and smiled at Harry.

“Of course you can, Harry. We’re best friends remember?” she said, laughing softly.

After they had left the Gryffindor common room and were walking by the lake, Hermione turned to Harry. “Now, what did you want to tell me?”.

Shit.

Harry thought he was ready to tell her, he really did. But although Hermione had a good heart, she had a tendency to ask questions. Awkward questions. His brain (rather unhelpfully) started thinking about soft blond hair, and dark green quidditch robes. He couldn’t tell her, he just couldn’t.

She wouldn’t be mad, Harry knew that. If he had a knut for every time he saw Hermione checking out Pansy’s arse in potions, he would be a very rich man indeed.

He just didn’t want someone else to know about the dreams that plagued him, during night and day of a certain Slytherin, with his smirk (Merlin knows how he looked so attractive with that damn expression), and his muggle high fashion he donned for Hogsmeade trips, and his greyish eyes, that glinted silver in certain lights, and……

“Harry? Are you alright?”. Hermione looked at him, concern visible on her face.

He was a Gryffindor through and through. Telling her had to be done, Harry decided. Sitting down, he patted the grass in a gesture for Hermione to join him.

After she had sat down, and a warming charm had been cast to combat the bitter wind, he told her.

“I’m bisexual. I needed to tell you first because I don't know what the hell Ron's going to say”

Hermione hugged him, almost knocking him into the lake. “I’m so proud of you, Ron will be too. I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me” she exclaimed.

After the “Hermione Hug” ended, Hermione turned to look at Harry. "How did you know?"

Harry stayed silent, a pink blush spreading over his cheeks.

Then, Hermione grinned.

“It’s Malfoy, isn’t it?”

Let's just say, the giant squid wasn't exactly pleased when a, still laughing, Hermione Granger landed on its head, after being pushed into the water, by the Chosen One, no less.

At least it had a claim to fame now, it supposed.


End file.
